Child and Clown
by Allen's Matchmaker
Summary: Red started out as, well, Red. Alone, hated, and to be shunned by the world, but all that changed when Mana found him. He thought he finally found his family, but sadly, his family was short lived.(Full summary inside) Might contain family and romance. ISR. I'm sorry if it's bad and short. I'll try to make it better and better and longer for each chapter(hopefully) Thank you.


_**I do not own D. Gray-Man.**_

_**Sorry, this story has no beta too.**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Red has always been Red. But that was before Mana came into his life. Now, Mana was everything to him. Mana had named him Allen and it was like his life finally had a meaning. Until that day. The day when Mana, **__**his **__**Mana, died, killed by a guy with golden eyes that had carried a talking pumpkin umbrella with him. As years passed by, Allen became an exorcist, always smiling, no matter what except when the Akumas were crying. He was hollow still, and after experiencing hardship at the man's family called the Noahs, how will he take it when he was actually a part of them too? Will he leave his friends behind or fight with them until the end?**_

* * *

*********Allen's (Child) Point of View********

Everything was normal, boring, and predictable, when I wake up.

The same ol' neighbors upstairs and their usual loud gossip that was heard all the way to my room about some stupid stuff like, "I heard that Mrs. Ganis had an affair with a man three years younger than her" and you know what follows after, the same little chirping sounds the birds love to sing, Jerry's black cat sitting in front of my bedroom window as she always did every single morning, and the barely audible sound of Mana's pancakes being topped with strawberries.

It had always been my favourite, Mana's special plates of pancakes. They were the best out of many others I've tried so far and mind you, I know a lot. They always were the bestest of the bestest of the bestest of the bestie~est-est of the best. I swear the man used magic to make it, it was just that good.

"Morning, Old Man," I mumbled in greeting, finally stepping out of my room after a good morning stretch.

"Morning Allen!" Mana looked at me, smiling kindly though his eyes were always tired. The only times they were alight was when we would sing songs that he never made. I reckon it was from someone important to him. He only wanted me to sing it, and would never let anybody interrupt me when I start. "Neah would have been so proud if he could only hear you sing now Allen." was what he would always tell me. I have no idea who Neah was, but his eyes always turn watery when I asked who he was, so I never dared again.

I eyed the table hungrily. Twelve fat pancakes with strawberries on top sat dripping with red syrup in my plate. Don't ask how I could eat all that, I just could. Mana's only had two with much, **much **less syrup unlike mine.

Mana came in waltzing from the kitchen carrying two glasses filled to the brim with milk. Gee, the man could be walking on thin thread with those glasses and not spill a bit.

Mana was a clown, but damn, you wont recognize him under all those costumes and paint plastered on his face. Actually, he trained me as one. Can't say that I'm as good as him or really bad, but I can proudly say that I can perfectly balance and do laps with ease on top of the big balls though.

"Allen is always so cute when he wakes up. See~ the clothes just make you even more adorable!" Mana grinned taking a quick bite from his plate, munching happily. _Cute! He called me cute!_

"I'm not cute, you prick of an Old Man! I'm cool!" I growled, forcing the blush off my face and pouting. Mana laughed airily, stopped, then giggled. Oh my God. I did not know men his age still giggled. Heck, I did not even think boys could actually giggle.

_**Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!**_

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Mana called out as I watch his back as he ran to get the door. I managed to take fifteen huge bites off my plate and a chug of milk down my throat before Mana came back fast, looking ashen faced. Like he had seen a ghost.

I knew things were not going well, _knew _that _something was wrong_, when Mana suddenly took my hand and began to forcefully drag me directly into the big mahogany closet standing right next to the living room's white plush couches.

"Old Man! Old Man! Mana! What's wrong?" I cried, tugging backwards, but nonetheless still being led to the closet where he shoved me in, gently, and locked the doors tight. "Oi! Mana! What the hell is going on? Oi!"

"Allen, stay still for now, okay?" I peered through the crack on the door and saw him looking at me. His face was still pale, fear, sadness and determination all contorted his face. He looked at me lovingly, whispering quietly so only I can hear though we were the only ones in the room. "Listen closely, okay? I have and will always love you, no matter what. Even if deformed from head to toe, I would have and still do and always love you."

"Mana. . . W-what are you saying? It's not like goodbye or something right? Oi! Mana! Mana!" Tears were free-falling from my cheeks. What was happening? Why was Mana suddenly acting like this?

"Allen, no matter what happens, stay silent, don't cry or scream or do anything that will attract his attention. Even if you hear screams okay?" Mana was crying now too. He was trembling slightly, but he kept looking at me stubbornly. Never blinking, just looking. "Allen, will you promise me? Allen?! Allen?!" He shook the closet when I did not answer.

I nodded and he sighed in relief. He looked at me still, trying to capture every detail on my face topped by dark brown spiky hair and me doing the same before I heard the ring of the doorbell again. Mana seemed to grow more persistent in swallowing me with his eyes. No words came as the third call rang and finally, he stood up.

"Allen, keep on walking. Don't stop, just keep on walking." He whispered, voice filled with sorrow as he walked away from me and my closet to answer those unstoppable rings.

Tense silence.

Furious shouting voices.

A booming sound.

A thud. . .

And more silence.

I heard footsteps search the apartment, looking for something.

"Allen~ are you here? Allen? We came to pick you up!"

Silence. I couldn't answer, wouldn't answer at whoever this man is. I only answer to Mana, and always will.

"He's not here Lero—" a strange voice piped up, but huh? Hadn't I only heard one set of footsteps?

"Oh come on Allen. We're not going to hurt you~!" the voice sing sang again, closer to my closet. A shuffling of feet was heard right outside the doors but I had slinked to the farthest corners of my ward, trying to stay silent, muffling my tears and cries.

"Oh~ Allen~!"

I looked through one of the cracks, and saw a small pumpkin umbrella looking at me.

"Aha! He's inside, Lero~!"

Suddenly darkness and the next second, big round eyes were peeking through the same crack as me, boring into me such horrible, gleam eyes as if it had found its prey.

Horrible, maniacal, golden eyes.

A flash of blue light erupted. I was thrown backwards to the walls of the closet, hitting my head unbelievably hard. _Whoa! What. . . happene. . .d? Ma. . .na. . . !_

And then. . . nothingness. . .

Just all . . . Darkness. . .

* * *

**Thank you for reading this crappy little one here. This one had been a quick write, and really short. I know, I know. I'm like abandoning my previous story, but I'm not. Chapter two has been written the same way as this. Well, almost the same way as this. Or maybe not. This idea just popped in my head, and I know I was going to forget about it soon. . . So here you go! **

**Oh, and though I like innocent young Allen, I would also like to preserve the true Red even in the tiniest ways. I hope you had a good time! **

**For chapter two of Noah of Cycle, I'm not just satisfied with it. I don't know how to end the Noah's conversation and it's not even half of it. I'm really, really sorry it's taking too long.**

**Please review!**


End file.
